


Miranda, lesbian sex slave

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan
Summary: After many years of searching, Miranda finally found where she belonged: at the feet of her mistress , commander Jane Shepard.Feedback is appreciated. Please let me know of any grammar mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.





	1. Chapter 1

Miranda Lawson was a woman that liked to know just where she belonged and what was her purpose in life. First she was an heiress to a madman, made with the finest genes mankind had to offer and educated by the brightest minds in the world. Then she was a Cerberus operative, using the Illusive Man's vast resources in order to advance the growth of humanity into the galaxy. But after she quit Cerberus and the war was over, she finally found somewhere she truly was happy: at the heels of her mistress, Jane Shepard.

Their relationship began aboard the Normandy SR-2 during their hunt of the Collectors, simply as a way to Miranda relieve her stress. She chose the commander because the Cerberus operative didn't think there would be any emotional attachments, unlike with Jacob. Miranda never had sex with a woman before, but Shepard was unlike any woman she had met before, with dark crimson locks that ended just above the nape of her neck framing a beautiful face, sprinkled with freckles, and green eyes that stared into her soul whenever they were talking. Shepard was taller than her, even accounting for Miranda's heels, and her body was lean and muscular, with small but pert breasts.

The first time they had sex was after the mission on Horizon and, for the first time in her life, Miranda wasn't the one calling the shots in bed. She tried, but after the first kiss, she just melted into Shepard's hands and every flick of Shepards tongue against hers, every pull on her uniform, every caress on her newly exposed skin brok,e her broke the barriers Miranda had put against others during her life. The commander was thorough in her affection, and by the time Miranda was fully naked, she was wetter than she had ever been before. Shepard fucked her, with her tongue and with her fingers, better then Miranda ever had thought possible. She lost count how many times she came but Shepard's face, with the smuggest smile possible, asking her if she had enjoyed herself was one of Miranda's most cherished memories.

After that first night, Miranda brought out Shepard's dominating side and and worked hard to become her perfect little sex slave. She loved the commander and she knew the commander loved her back, and that love and trust enabled her to be as submissive to Shepard as she wished to be. Early on, they had set up a routine of talking in XO's office every morning to go about the reports and other mundane administrative tasks involved in running a warship, but it wasn't long after they began their relationship that Miranda convinced the commander that these boring meetings would go a lot better if Shepard spanked her ass while reading the latest reports. Soon the commander fully embraced their relationship and began dropping by XO's office during varied times of the day to make Miranda eat her pussy, spank Miranda's beautiful fat ass, slap her big breasts or even just to spit on the floor and have her sex slave lick it up.

Unfortunately for Miranda, not long after the collector base was engulfed in nuclear fire Shepard turned herself over to the Alliance after the destruction of the Bahak relay, so she had to go on the run from Cerberus. The Reapers arrival meant Shepard was freed to lead the war against them, but the increased activity from Cerberus and the security of her sister meant they could only meet face-to-face twice during the war. The Reapers were defeated, at a great cost, but Shepard miraculously survived. After 6 months in an induced coma while Miranda put her back together again and 6 more months of rehab they were finally free to be together. Shepard even insisted at making it official by putting a ring around Miranda's finger, but Miranda only accepted if it came with a collar around her throat.

************************************************************************************************

Back to the present day

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes. Get ready."

Miranda closed the message on her omnitool and shutdown her workstation. Her current research project would have to wait, her mistress was coming home after a month away on a mission, training the new N7 recruits.

She went to the bathroom and prepared a bath just the way Shepard liked, then made her way to their bedroom and applied some light make up. After opening the huge closet, she shed the robe she was wearing and spent a few minutes deciding what she would wear to welcome her mistress home and decided on black thigh-high stockings, high heels, garter belt, bra and a thong, along with the collar she always used when they were alone. Then she went into the kitchen and made Shepard an espresso. The sound of a skycar landing meant Shepard was a little earlier then expected, so Miranda hurriedly put the coffee on a silver platter and carried it into the living room, where she knelt in expectation of her mistress.

"Welcome home, mistress Jane." Miranda said as soon as Shepard opened the door. "I've a coffee for you, just the way you like it."

"Thank you, my pet." Shepard threw her luggage on a corner of the room and picked up the coffee Miranda was offering."Now open your mouth."

Miranda opened without hesitation and after Shepard drank the coffee she spit squarely into her slave's open mouth, who then swallowed her spit. "Thank you, mistress." Miranda spoke.

Shepard put the cup of coffee in the table at the center of the room and sat in a leather chair. "Come to me, my beautiful slut.". Miranda crawls towards her mistress on all fours, making sure to wiggle her massive ass.

"Now strip me." Shepard commands. Miranda begins by removing Shepard's dirty combat boots and socks, softly kissing the newly exposed skin. She then takes off her mistress's N7 black leather jacket, grey t-shirt and sports bra. She then stops for a moment, taking in her mistress's scent in a long breath. Miranda was already aroused, but now her thong was soaking wet with her juices. Focusing on the task at hand, she finally gets rid of Shepard's jeans and simple panties, revealing her shaved pussy, also already wet with desire.

"Lose your clothing, my slut. And give me a show." Shepard ordered. The way she reclined on her chair, the loving but authoritative voice in which she gave her orders were almost enough to make Miranda cum, but she knew better than to have an orgasm without her mistresses approval. Miranda quickly opened her omnitool and selected a beat to be played on the house's speakers.

Miranda then began to dance to the beat, swaying her hips back and forth. She first removed her bra, flinging it across the room, letting her f-cup tits free. She then knelt before Shepard, cupping her breasts in her hands, bringing them up to her mouth, where she started licking and sucking her own rock-hard nipples, a move she knew drove Shepard crazy with lust. After a couple minutes worshiping her own tits, Miranda got up, still swaying to the beat, and kicked off her shoes, and then, bending at the waist and arching her back, removed her stockings and garter belt. She moved to straddle Shepard and finish her dance, but her mistress reached out and ripped her thong out.

"Enough," said Shepard, shoving Miranda's thong into her pet's mouth. "You've done well, my pet. Now, it's time for your reward."

Shepard got up from her chair, and immediately Miranda fell on her knees, looking up at her mistress. "Bend over the chair." Miranda hurried to get in position, bending over as she was ordered and arching her back, knowing she was about to get the spanking she thoroughly enjoyed.

Reaching out and pulling Miranda's hair back, Shepard started delivering slaps across Miranda's ample ass. Shepard's blows were slow and meticulate, for she enjoyed seeing her slave's ass ripple and redden after each strike. The room was soon filled with loud smacking sounds and Miranda's muffled moans.

"You truly are a great slave, Miranda." Shepard said, increasing the force of her blows, making Miranda's entire body rock. This only added to the slave's pleasure, her eyes now crossing into the back of her head.

Letting go of her pet's hair to remove her makeshift gag, "You may cum now." Shepard declared. And so Miranda did, her entire body quivering as she let out a loud moan and sprayed her juices on the leather couch.

Feeling her strength leaving her after the powerful orgasm, she went to her knees and grabbed her mistress's leg, looking up at her. "Thank you, Mistress," Miranda said with love in her voice, "for letting me cum to your touch. For such a wonderful spanking."

Shepard smiled down at her then reached for her slave's black hair and pulling her up. After spitting on her face, she shoved Miranda's face against the couch. "You are welcome, my whore. Now clean up the mess you've made on my favourite couch."

After she finished lapping up her own juices from the couch, Shepard again grabbed her hair and pulled her up, this time for a kiss. "You are a beautiful, dirty slut," Shepard spoke after breaking up the kiss, "and all mine. Now it's time for a shower." Miranda glowed under her mistress's praise, dropping to all fours and leading the way into the bathroom. 

Upon arrival, Miranda was quick to drop her lower body to the floor while Shepard sat on a plastic stool near the edge of the steaming bathtub. Shepard sat cross legged, dangling one of her feet on front of her slave's face. "May I, mistress?" asked Miranda.

"May you what?" Shepard knew exactly what Miranda wanted to do, but it was damn satisfying making her pet say it.

"May I worship you, like only you deserve."

Shepard took a deep breath, surveying the scene before her. Miranda looked up at her, desire clear in her eyes. Her bountiful breasts were squizzed against the floor of the bathroom. Even after cumming once, Miranda's pussy was dripping on the floor. Shepard rubbed her toes against the corner of her slave's mouth, lightly caressing her perfect, plump lips and said "Begin".

Miranda began by putting Shepards toes in her mouth and sucking on them, moaning as she did so, intoxicated by her mistress's scent, and then switched to licking and kissing the entirety of Shepards feet. After worshipping her mistress entire left foot, she shifted to the right one, repeating her movements. She then worked her way up, alternating between Shepard's legs as she licked and kissed her mistress beautiful skin. When she got near Shepard's dripping wet sex, Miranda begged to Shepard let her pleasure her mistress.

"Please, Mistress, let me taste you wonderful pussy again. It's all I could think about while you were away."

"So I am just a pussy for you, then." Shepard said with a smile on her lips, clearly enjoying teasing her slave.

"Of course not, mistress." Miranda looked shamed with the suggestion. "You are my everything. Not a day goes by when I'm not thankful for the day you fucked me on the Normandy and the day you agreed to become my mistress."

Shepard got up and pulled Miranda by the hair until her slave was on the level of her sex, then she put her hands on the back of Miranda's hair and began riding her face hard. "I do love to spoil you, my pet. So taste my pussy. Make me cum with you tongue." Miranda didn't need any further encouragement, placing her hands on Shepard's thighs for better support as she did her best to lap up her mistress's cunt, but was having trouble giving how hard Shepard was griding on her face. Still, she loved the harsh treatment, filled with pride and lust as she was used as sex toy by her mistress.

"C'mon, you slut, didn't you want to make me cum?" Shepard teased her slave. "Keep those baby blue eyes trained on me and get to it!"

Miranda craned her neck a little and locked eyes with her mistress. Shepard slowed down on her grinding, allowing her slave better access to her womanhood. Miranda took that chance to work her tongue in all the spots in Shepard's pussy she knew would make the commander come undone. She worked her tongue along the mound before her mouth, making Shepard moan loudly.

"That's it, get me there slave." Shepard screamed as Miranda doved into her clit. Shepard reached her peak with with a loud moan, giving Miranda's hair a sharp tug to smother her pet in her core. Miranda lapped up all of her mistress's after Shepard let go of her head. Her mistress was coming down from her orgasm, panting heavily, face flushed with blood. "Well done, my gorgeous slave."

Stepping inside the bathtub, Shepard signaled at her pet. "It's time for you to finish cleaning me up now." Miranda picked up a bottle of liquid soap from the rack and applied it to her bountiful bosom. Moving behind Shepard in the bathtub, she began to rub her mistress's back with her breasts and massage her shoulders.

Shepard turned into putty by Miranda's hands, moaning softly. The slave shifted in the water, taking one of her mistress's arms and gently placing it between her massive cleavage. She then cupped her breasts together and worked them up and down the muscled limb. After a few minutes, she shifted to the other arm, repeating the process.

Miranda finished cleaning her mistress by washing her hair, making sure to give her scalp a nice massage. After rinsing all of the shampoo from the commander's crimson locks, she got up from the bathtub and knelt by it's side, waiting further orders. Shepard exited the tub wordlessly, face a mask of lust and desire, and picked up Miranda, who let out a girlish squeal at the treatment, carrying her pet bridal-style into the their bedroom. "On all fours, now." Shepard ordered, tossing Miranda into the soft bed.

As Miranda got into position, she heard Shepard rummaging through the drawer were they kept their toys. Her mistress presented a black rubber dildo to her face, 8 inches long and 2 inches thick. "Get it nice and wet for your ass." was Shepard's order. Miranda parted her lips to comply, and the entire lenght of the dildo was thrusted into her throat in a single motion. The commander began pistoning the the entire toy in and out of her pets throat, reveling in the choking sounds Miranda was making.

Miranda gasped for air when Shepard pulled the dildo away from her and stood behind her. Shepard spread her asscheeks, revealing the wet sex and and puckered anus of her pet. "I'm amazed how your ass is always tight, no matter how many times I fuck it" Shepard said, slowly slipping inch after inch into Miranda's hole. "Don't hold back, I want the whole world to hear you moan and cum."

After the rubber toy was firmly lodged Miranda's colon, Shepard took a step back to admire the scene. Her slave was in daze of lust, moaning and panting loudly, hair still wet from the bath. A few strands of drool had dribbled down her chin after the oral ministrations she had given to the toy. Fastening a massive strap-on, that had mass effect fields on the base stimulating her aswell, she approached the foot of the bed and tapped her foot on the floor to get her pet's attention. Miranda crawled to her, staring up at Shepard and opening her mouth, knowing what would come next. Grabbing the base of the strap-on, Shepard smacked it hard against Miranda's face, knowing her pet loved the pain and humiliation of the act.

"Come and get it, filthy slut" Shepard ordered, aiming the tip of the strap-on against her slave's full lips. Miranda took the first few inches into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down the shaft, slathering her tongue all over the hard rubber, always maintaining eye contact with her mistress. This strap-on was 4 inches larger and 2 inches thicker than the dildo in her ass, so she worked slowly, taking inch after inch into her throat, before bottoming out on the toy, her nose touching Shepard's abdomen. She stayed in this position a few minutes, willingly cutting off her own air supply, until she couldn't take any more and removed the shaft from her throat, gasping for air. Shepard waited for her slave's breath to normalize before placing her hands on the back of Miranda's head, holding her in place, and started facefucking her, making Miranda bottom out on the massive toy over and over again, drool dripping out to the sides of her mouth and mascara running down her face.

"You love this, don't you, you nasty whore?" Shepard said while Miranda rubbed her thighs together, nearly getting off on the harsh treatment. "You love the way I wreck your beautiful face Shepard added, picking up in speed "The face every man and woman that sees you on the street dreams about", she added, going even harder, making Miranda's entire body rock every time her face met the commander's torso "If only they knew you are only my bimbo sex slave, good for nothing but fucking." Miranda was now on the verge of a mind breaking orgasm, and Shepard gave it to her, using her superior height to reach out with one hand and give a hard slap on her meaty ass, making it jiggle, while the other held her mouth at the base of the strap-on. Miranda went cross-eyed, her moans muffled by the toy currently occupying her esophagus and squirted on the mattress, cumming hard.

As soon as Shepard removed the toy from her mouth, Miranda collapsed on the bed, turning to lay on her back, panting hard to recover her strength. The sight of her slave with mascara running down her face, chin coated with drool, breasts heaving as she took deep breaths, drove Shepard mad with desire. Miranda could see it clearly on Shepard's face, so she smiled and licked her lips, ready to be once again broken by the commander.

Grabbing Miranda by the waist, Shepard roughly spun her pet around so Miranda's legs were now hanging off the bed. "Beg for it" Shepard commanded, hand stroking the fake shaft. Miranda raised her head slightly, once again locking eyes with the commander. "Please, mistress, punish my slutty pussy," Miranda begged, voice tinged with a desperate need to submit to her mistress, "like only you can. Please, wreck me. Break me." Parting her legs. Miranda started rubbing circles across her clit with one hand, while the other pinched a hard nipple. "Use me like the sex toy I am, because I am all yours, body and soul."

Shepard smiled as she approached Miranda, the tip of the strap-on aligned with her pet's core. "You are indeed a slut, my slut, so it is my duty to punish you properly". Miranda gasped as the first couple of inches entered her womanhood. "Hands behind your head, I wanna see you bounce." Once Miranda obeyed, Shepard grabbed her throat with one hand, squeezing only enough so that her pet was slightly uncomfortable, and gave a hard smack on Mirandas breasts with the other, making them jiggle beautifully. Miranda was already moaning loudly, so Shepard once again spit on her face and finally started to fuck her slave with all of her strength.

The room soon echoed with the smacking sounds of Miranda's thick ass meeting Shepards hard thighs and the delirious moans of the sex slave, cumming over and over again. Each time Shepard thrust into her pet Miranda's entire body shook with the force of the impact, making her ass ripple and sending her tits jiggling wildly, almost smacking her in the chin, much to her mistress delight.

Nearing her own orgasm, Shepard let go of Miranda's neck and grabbed her thin waist with both hands, slightly lifting her pets hips in order to gain better access to the pussy. The commander hammered away at her slave's hole, removing most of the toy before smashing it back inside with all the strength and speed a supersoldier could muster. After a few good minutes of a relentless pounding, Miranda had reached nirvana, tongue lolling out of the corner of her mouth. She had lost count how many times she came, but she knew her mistress was teetering on the edge and that it was her task to make her cum. "Please, mistress," she begged through gasped breaths, "let us cum together".

"You are full of requests today, aren't you?" the commanded replied, not pausing in the slightest. "Don't forget your place." A loud slap across her face, without any real strength behind, made Miranda's eyes tear up a little as she came yet again, the sting of the blow making her quiver. "I'm sorry mistress, I won't speak out of place again. I know where I belong."

Shepard removed her strap-on, tossing it aside, and hopped onto the bed, putting a foot on Miranda's chest, crushing one of her breasts slightly. "Where do you belong?" The sheer depravity of the scene, Shepard towering above her, hair damp with sweat and sex glistening with arousal, stepping on her like she was a worthless slut, was almost enough to make Miranda cum.

Miranda craned her neck up, kissing the tip of Shepard's toes. "Right here, beneath you. Worshiping you." Shepard smiled wickedly, satisfied with the answer. "Four weeks away and you almost forgot your training. Don't worry, I'll drill all of it into you again." Kneeling at the center of the bed and pulling her sex slave towards herself, the commander parted Miranda's legs and positioned her own legs so that their pussylips and clit are now touching, and began to grind hard. She reached out and grabbed Miranda's perfect breasts, roughly kneading the soft flesh. The sex slave was nearing a mind breaking orgasm again, so she began to move her hips as well, mirroring the movements of her mistress so that they would cum together. She noticed a distinct hitch on the commander's breath when she began to grind against her mistress g-spot. Shepard let go of her sex slave's tits, Miranda mewling at the lost contact, content to watch them bounce wildly as she rocked her hips harder.

Nearly reaching her peak, Shepard slapped Miranda across the face, the loud smack filling the room along with the slave's howls of pleasure, and pulled her into a tight embrace, the slave burying her face into the crook of the commander's neck and hugging her tightly. "That's it, cum for me now" Shepard whispered into Miranda's ear as she came hard, leaving scratch marks on the soft, pale skin of her slave. Miranda did as she was told, tilting her head back and screaming as she had her biggest orgasm of the night.

Shepard waited until Miranda had stopped quivering before letting her go, the slave dropping into the mattress, exhausted. The commander left the bed, picking up a few pillows and blankets on a closet nearby, but before she climbed back to bed she took a moment to appreciate the view. Miranda was breathing heavily, watching her with half-closed eyes and a smile on her face, drenched with sweat and her own love juices, perfect porcelain skin marked with red handprints, utterly broken and spent. 

Satisfied with her work, she set the pillows and blankets on the bed and climbed on it. As soon as she got comfortable, Shepard laid on her side and patted the space in front of her, sticking her arm out. Miranda got into the little spoon position, rubbing her big, beautiful and delightfully sore ass, still plugged, against the commander and using her arm as a pillow. "Goodnight, mistress." Shepard gave a hard squeeze on Miranda's breasts with her free hand, then pulled her head back for a kiss. "Goodnight, slave" Shepard replied softly, pulling up the blankets and quickly falling asleep. Miranda forced herself to stay awake a little more, feeling her mistress warmth, her breath against her neck, her chest moving up and down across her back, her light snoring. Smiling, she finally succumbed to sleep, thinking "Yes, this is where I belong."

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lay on your back, Mistress."

Shepard smiled at her sex slave before doing so. They were on their way back to the Citadel to resupply and to do a few tasks, but it would still take a while, so the commander decided to have some fun with her slave and requested a massage. She could fuck Miranda's brains out again and again, but there was something special about being pampered by a beautiful woman, something that brought a relaxed state she couldn't find anywhere else. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her pet remove her white catsuit and tie her hair back, before shedding her her black lace underwear.

"You look so good with your hair tied up, my pet."

"Thank you, mistress." Miranda replied with a slight blush on her beautiful, pale face. There was something so genuine, so full of love about Shepard's compliments that made her feel truly unique, specially in a situation like this, when the commander surrendered to her, desiring her touch. They were in Shepard's quarters, because of the bigger bed and also because it was easier for Miranda to slip in and out without being seen by the crew.

Placing a bottle of massage oil on the bed and sitting on the edge of the bed, Miranda began by bending over slightly and raising her mistress's foot to her mouth, sucking gently on the each of the toes before licking up and down the sole of the foot. After coating the foot in her salaiva, she gave it a thorough rubbing, drawing a contented sigh from the commander, before moving to the other foot and doing the same. After she was satisfied, she picked up the bottle and squirted some of the liquid onto her mistress's legs and coated her own big, soft breasts and hard, toned stomach in the liquid.

"I'll begin with your legs now, mistress." After Shepard merely grunted her approval, Miranda got to work sitting upon the back of Shepard's legs, putting the knowdlege aquired during the Lazarus Project to use. She knew every inch of Shepard's body like her own, so she knew just how to loosen the the taut muscles, and her thin fingers worked their magic through the commander's long legs, giving equal attention and love to both limbs until she reached the magnificent ass of the commander. It wasn't as big as her own derriere, nor as soft, given Shepard's more muscled form, but it was still a spectacle to behold. She kneaded the flesh softly, before parting the asschecks, revealing the commander's puckered hole and wet pussy. Miranda, who was already wet with desire herself, was now dripping onto her mistress as she stared hungryly at the sight before her.

"Focus now, Miri. There will be time for that later."

Miranda refocused upon hearing her mistress words, and she lowered her breasts to the commander's back, rubbing her ample bosom up and down the back to spread the oil, eliciting orgasmic moans from Shepard, who was absolutely loving the feel of the soft flesh and hard nipples grinding against her skin. After making sure the oil had covered the entirety of her mistress back, she rose and began to tenderly work the muscles. When she was done, she peppered Shepard's neck with kisses, before dismounting her.

"Please turn around, mistress."

Shepard rolled onto her back while Miranda moved to her side and picked up her limp arm, placing it between her breasts. The commander didn't try to hide the absolute bliss she was feeling as her pet cupped her own magnificent tits and worked them up and down Shepard's thick arm. After it was thoroughly oiled, Miranda sucked on each of Shepard's fingers, making sure to look into her mistress eyes as she did so, before moving to the other side of the bed and repeating the process.

Mounting Shepard again, this time with her back turned towards the commander, Miranda began working her mistress thighs but soon found herself distracted as a couple of fingers started teasing her folds. She was determined to finish the massage properly, but as soon as those two fingers penetrated her core and another went up her tight asshole she began to falter.

"I didn't tell you to stop, toy." Shepard teased "Or can't you even complete such a simple task?"

Miranda refocused her efforts and finished the massage on the lower limbs of her mistress, slowly so she could enjoy the teasing she was receiving. She felt the fingers withdrawn from her as she finished the massage, so she took as a sign to turn around and finish the task she was given. She poured more oil onto her breasts before once again using her soft tits to spread the oil all over the commander's well defined torso. As she grinded the huge mounds up and down, Shepard's took hold of her ponytail, using one hand, and with a harsh yank she brought her pets face towards herself and took the plump lips into a dominating kiss while her other hand began playing with Miranda's pussy, teasing her slave's clit.

"Good job, my bitch." Shepard broke the kiss and let go of Miranda's hair "Do you want to cum as a reward?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Then hump my leg, like the bitch in heat that you are. My bitch."

As soon as Shepard parted her legs, Miranda positioned herself without hesitation, kneeling on the bed with one leg on each side of the commanders left leg, facing her mistress, before she began grinding her dripping pussy against her mistress shin. Debasing herself for her mistress, acting like a dog, was making the cerberus operative extremely aroused. She was leaving a wet streak across Shepard's leg as she grinded away, gradualy building towards an orgasm, picking up speed and pushing herself harder onto the limb, desperate for more friction.

The sight of her lover and sex slave grinding away at her leg, moaning shamelessly as her enormous, oil-covered breasts swayed with as she rocked her hips, desperate to cum, brought a wicked smile to Shepard's face. She decided to give her pet a treat, rewarding the good service, so she pinched the pink nipples, twisting and pulling them, giving Miranda the sweet pain she enjoyed so much. It worked fast, as Miranda began quivering, nearing a mind blowing orgasm.

"You are really going to do it, aren't you? You're going to cum just from grinded on me, you shameless slut." Shepard teased her slave, releasing the nipples before delivering a harsh slap on the side of Miranda's breat, sending the pair wobbling wildly, and another to the beautiful face of her pet, strong enough only to draw a loud smack. "So do it. Cum for your mistress!"

The order, along with the sudden pain from the smacks, were enough to push Miranda over the edge. She came, hard, squirting all over her Mistress leg and the mattress, her body quivering and her moans now echoing across the metallic walls of the room. She had no time to rest though, as Shepard's hands went into her tits, roughly kneading the soft flesh.

"You are not done. Now you need to make me cum. Trib me. Ride my pussy!"

Miranda repositioned herself, lifting and holding Shepard's right leg againt her torso as their pussylips met. She smiled smugly at the moan she drew from her mistress, proud to cause so much pleasure. She started rocking her hips back and forth, gradually picking up speed as she began moaning loudly. Her bountiful bosom wobbled with an almost hipnotic rhythm, and the sounds of flesh pounding flesh filled the room. Shepard used her superior reach to grab the perfect, bouncing ass, fingers digging painfully into the pale skin, leaving red marks on the unblemished, porcelain surface.

"Are you going to cum, slave? Are you going to make me cum?"

"Yes, I'm gonna cum, mistress.... mmmmmmm.... your perfect slave is gonna cum on your pussy...... oh God, this feels so good.... please cum with me...... please, mistress..."

The relentless sensorial assault was too much for the commander, the sight of the galaxy's most beautiful woman, slick with oil and sweat, riding her, her amazing assets bouncing up and down, the moans coming from both of them, the sound of their wet cores smashing together, the smell of sex permeating the room made the sweet pressure in her loins explode and she came with a scream, throwing her head back. Miranda came almost instantly after her mistress, eyes crossing into the back of her head, body quivering, as she shouted her mistress name.

Almost out of strenght, Miranda let go of Shepard's leg and collapsed onto her, exhausted. The commander's strong arms pulled her close, and though they were on a suicide mission, she never felt more safe. All good things must end, so after a few minutes she tried to get up, only for Shepard to pull her in again.

"We should take a shower, mistress. I'm covered in oil and sweat."

"So let's take a shower together, change the sheets and get back to bed."

"I should go... the crew will notice if I leave your quarters in the morning."

"I don't give a fuck. We are adults, we can do whatever we want. Also this is an order, if you say another word I will tie you down and use your ass as my pillow."

Miranda nodded, and untangled herself from Shepards arm to head into the shower. As the commander sit on the bed to follow her, Miranda turned and smiled wickedly, wrapping her mistress in a hug and bringing her lips to Shepard's ear, whispering seductively.

"Another word."

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Rio de Janeiro, one year after the war.

Miranda landed her skycar on the LZ at the newly reopened Alliance Military Academy on the outskirts of the city of Rio de Janeiro. Her mistress and wife, Admiral Jane Shepard, now ran the place, training the next generation of N7 marines that would carry her legacy. Even dressed modestly, wearing a tight fitting jeans that hugged the curves of her ass and a simple white t-shirt, along with a pair of high heels, she could feel a few of the youngest recruits stealing glances at her while she made her way to the commanders office. No one stopped her, because they knew she was the Admiral's partner.

"Hello, you are Michael, right? I'm here to see Jane."

Michael de Souza, the burly marine that served as Shepard's secretary, lifted his eyes from the console in front of him before nodding in greeting. "Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you, ma'am. The admiral is in a call, but you can wait for her inside of her office."

"Thank you, Michael."

Making her way to the closed doors of the office that laid on the last floor of the compound, Miranda waved her hand and was granted access to the spacious room. Shepard's office was semicircular, with one way reinforced full length windows that covered the back of the room. A great mahogany desk, filled with datapads and a computer terminal, sat on the middle, two chairs in front in front of it and a sofa to one side, along with a coffee machine, while the other was filled with gun shelves, with a private bathroom on the corner. Jane was sitting in a grand office chair, reclining with her eyes closed and was talking to someone through a portable QEC mounted on her desktop.

"They aren't ready, Admiral. Yes, I know the situation is bad. No, I won't go myself. Now fuck off."

Sighing after ending the call, Shepard smiled upon seeing her bombshell sex slave of a wife. She motioned Miranda to come close and pulled her into her lap, greedily kissing her, sucking on her tongue and biting the soft lips as she played with the soft tits, pleased to see her pet's nipples already hard. She broke the kiss after a few minutes, leaving Miranda panting hard, with the fires of desire already burning deep into her core.

"I needed this." Jane said, taking a deep breath.

"Tough day?"

"Yeah, Admiral Johannes wants my guys on the front line but they simply aren't ready. The slave raids are getting worse, but to send unprepared marines would do us no good."

"I see. What is your next move?"

"I don't know." Shepard closed her eyes, pulling her pet closer and breathing in her smell. "But, moving on, I take it you know why I called you here."

"Of course." Miranda smiled proudly, Jane's hot breath on the base of her neck sending shivers through her spine. "To serve you, mistress."

"Good. We are in a public space now, though. Will that be an issue?"

"No, mistress. I am your toy, use me as you see fit."

"Then strip." Shepard ordered, voice heavy with authority and lust. No matter how many times she heard that simple confirmation, how many times she saw Miranda naked, how many times they fucked, seeing the most beautiful woman in the galaxy obey her orders without any hesitation gave a visceral thrill and made heat start pooling in her core.

Miranda got up and slipped out of her heels before tossing her shirt aside. She bent over as she slid her pants down, giving Shepard a nice view of her big, round ass before she stood back up, reveling in the sheer desire imprinted on her mistress face.

"No sexy lingerie today, huh?" Shepard said, raising her hips and sliding down her pants and panties before sitting back down. "Are you getting sloppy on me?"

"Never, mistress! I just thought that, given the setting, I could need to get dressed quickly."

"Don't let it happen again. Now get under my desk and eat me out, slowly."

"Yes, mistress."

Dropping to her knees, Miranda crawled underneath the solid piece of furniture and began peppering Shepards thigh with kisses, trailing her velvet lips up and down the exposed skin before she switched legs. She could hear the sounds of Shepard tapping at her keyboard, working diligently, but when she started gently lapping away at the pink pussylips her mistress began to falter, the uneven rhythm of the keyboard giving away that she was losing her concentration.

"Mmmmm.... that's it, keep going just like that."

Miranda gave long, wet, sloppy licks on her mistress core and nibbled on her engorged clit, switching between the two. She wanted to go harder, to make her mistress cum, but she could service her for as long as it was required, content in making her mistress happy. She kept going until she heard the telltale sound of the automatic doors trying to open, making her heart jump, and she stopped, waiting to see what was happening before a hand grabbed the back of her head and pushed her back to her mistress wet pussy.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Shepard whispered before cleaning her throat and addressing the person by the door. "Come in."

Shepard steadied her breath as her secretary entered the room. She stared at him, capturing his attention lest he questions why is she seemingly alone.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but Admiral Hackett is trying to raise you but you're not picking up."

"Did he tell what was so urgent, Michael?"

"No ma'am, he just wanted me to say that you should call him back."

"Got it. You are excused."

"Yes, ma'am."

Slumping back on her seat, Shepard enjoyed Miranda's skilled tongue on her pussy for a few minutes before she raised Admiral Hackett on the QEC. She greeted him with a warm smile on her face, almost snapping a quick salute before reminding herself they were now equals.

"Hackett, what can I do for you?"

"Shepard, nice to see you again. I need a favor from you...."

Jane didn't hear the rest of the request, her concentration lost because her sex slave was picking up the pace without being ordered. She wants to get punished, then. Hard. She tried to focus on the grizzly admiral's face, but whatever he was saying was getting lost on her. Miranda was now eating her out  
with all of her skill, lapping up her folds, teasing her clit and even using her fingers to make her mistress cum.

"Shepard! Are you alright? You seem to be squirming on your seat."

"I am fine, Hackett. Can you please repeat your request, the connection is bad."

She could see that Hackett was suspicious, squinting his eyes, and was thankful that the QEC didn't show color so he couldn't see how flushed she was. She needed to end this call as soon as possible.

"We are in dire need of experienced officers, the reapers destroyed so much of the galactic infrastructure. If your N program still isn't ready to produce anyone, I could really use you back on the front lines."

"I'll...... send someone to help." Shepard said, gripping the seat of her chair to hold herself steady. "I have a couple that.... can be of use."

"Thank you, Shepard. Go get some rest, you look like you're hanging on by a thread."

"That I am."

With a wave of her hand, Shepard cut the connection and slumped on her seat, letting Miranda work on her pussy at her own pace. She enjoyed the thorough ministrations for a few minutes, moaning softly, but when she felt the pressure in her core building up to a boiling point she held both sides of Miranda's head, holding her into place, and grinded her pussy all over the pretty features of the brunette, who was doing her best to lap up as much of Shepard's wetness as possible.

"That's it, I'm gonna cum....."

Biting her arm to muffle her moans, Shepard thrashed in her seat as she reached her peak, toes curling and eyes rolling into the back of her head, squirting on Miranda's face who continued to lick her as best as she could, intent on making her mistress orgasm last longer. She lost track of time as she rode the waves of pleasure, but as soon as she got her senses back she got up, pulling her pet by the hair harshly with one hand and grabbing her the throat.

"What was that?"

"Hmmm... just doing my best to please, mistress." Miranda answered sheepishly.

"By embarrassing me in front of Hackett?". Shepard's voice was cold, with a hint of danger that made countless enemies cower before her, but only turned Miranda on even more, wetness dribbling down her thighs. Whatever her mistress chose to do as her punishment, it would be brutal and unrelenting, just like she craved. A slap in her face drew a moan from her before her mistress continued let her go and sweeped her arm across the desk, throwing all datapads on the ground, and she was pushed face first against the solid wood.

Miranda arched her back and jiggled her fat asscheeks, drawing attention to her greatest asset. "I have done a bad thing, mistress. Please punish me."

"I should put a chastity belt on you for that stunt." Shepard said, opening a drawer from her desk. "Lucky for you, I'm a generous mistress and I've prepared for such an occasion."

"I am the most fortunate ....MMMMGH."

Shepard shoved her panties in Miranda's mouth. "Shut up and don't move." She moved to the door and opened it enough to pass her head through. "Good work today, Michael. You can go home now."

"Are you sure, ma'am? If you are working late I have no problem staying late as well."

"Go home, marine. That is an order."

"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight, ma'am."

"Goodnight, Michael."

Turning to her pet, that was now holding tightly to the edges of the table in anticipation, Shepard licked her lips and removed the last of her clothing, tossing it aside. "Well, now we can make some noise." She ran her fingers across Miranda's spine before grabbing her ass, making the sex slave shiver. "And I've got just the thing for punishing a disobedient whore like yourself." 

Miranda didn't dare to turn her head and see what her mistress was fetching from a drawer in the desk and soon was left in the dark as she was blindfolded. Her wrists were tied behind her back with a rope and her feet were cuffed to the legs of the desk, leaving her spread and completely at the mercy of Shepard. She felt a big rubber strap-on resting on her ass, at least a foot long and five inches thick, and she was drooling with anticipation of being fucked in the ass by that monster. Shepard started hotdogging her and grabbed her hair, tugging her head back before bending over and whispering in her ear "Don't you dare cum without my permission" and shoving the entire shaft in her pussy in a single stroke.

"I will never get enough of this." Shepard started fucking Miranda with all of her strength, making the slave's juicy ass ripple every time their hips met. The pounding was fast and brutal, like only a cyborg superwoman could do, the smacking sounds of flesh meeting flesh and the heavy desk being dragged around filling the room. "No matter how much I fuck you, you are always such a tight sex sleeve."

The former Cerberus operative was lost in a sexual haze, her pleasure addled mind barely registering her surroundings, focused only in taking the fake shaft and the welcome abuse from her mistress. If she wasn't gagged she would beg for more, beg Shepard to fuck her harder, to demean her more. The thought that a emergency could occur and someone would barge into the room and see her being fucked like the whore she was, Jane's whore, added a thrill that had her in the edge of cumming since she started licking her mistress' cunt.

SLAP!

"Don't make me do all the work, stupid whore." A sharp slap on her behind with the hand that wasn't pulling her hair almost made Miranda reach her peak, but she managed to hold on, barely, and started rocking her hips back and forth. "There we go." She felt Shepard change her grip, and she was grabbed by her shoulders, lifting her torso, leaving her massive breasts free to bounce up and down.

"Do you want to cum, filthy whore?"

"MMMMMMMM!"

"Why should I let you cum, disobedient cunt?" Shepard said with a venom that still couldn't hide her own arousal. Fucking her gorgeous wife into a disheveled mess combined with the the strap-on stimulating her clit through a strategically placed mass effect filed had her on the edge of orgasm just as much as the sex slave. "I should just throw you out, since you can't follow my orders."

"MM!"

"What's that, you want a second chance?"

"MMM!"

"Oh, fine." Shepard put her hands on her own hips. "I'll give you another shot. But first, make me cum."

Though her legs were shackled and hands were tied, Miranda did her best to fuck Shepard using her magnificent ass, making it jiggle and clap as she twerked on the fake cock, Looking over her shoulder, she tried to convey to her mistress how desperate, how much she needed to cum with her mistress. When Jane began spanking her ample behind Miranda knew she couldn't hold on much longer, and from the look on her mistress' face she wasn't far from her orgasm as well.

"Fuck, you are so hot!" Shepard growled as she reached her peak, juices squirting all over her own thighs . "Cum with me, my whore."

"MMMMMM!........ mmmmmm... mmmm...."

Miranda's mind went blank as she consumed by the throes of her orgasm, body quivering and pussy squirting onto the strap-on. She was being roughly used by her mistress, a mere sex toy fucked into oblivion, and she was in heaven. Other women would collapse from such a brutal pounding, but she could take more, harder, faster and rougher than anyone else, and in Shepard she found the one in the galaxy that could keep up with her. Her feet were unshackled and her hands were untied, and she was fast to drop to her knees by her mistress's side, which she considered her natural position.

Shepard was now resting in her leather chair, getting her breath back, and when her pet knelt beside her, face flushed from exertion, drool dribbling down her chin from the makeshift gag, and cerulean eyes full with love and desire, she ran her fingers appreciatively through the strong jawline before removing the soaked undergarments from Miranda's mouth and cupping her chin, lifting her face slightly so that they were looking eye to eye.

"You know, I still haven't got an apology from you."

"Mistress, I'm so sorry, I swear I'll never act without your order again." Miranda pleaded passionately, bowing down to kiss Shepard's feet. "I'll be your... perfect whore..... my body..... and soul..... are yours....."

The sight of Miranda peppering gentle kisses on her feet with her ass sticking out and tits squishing out to the sides of her torso was just so goddamn erotic that brought forth something primal in Shepard, making her want to fuck the perfect woman with all of her might, wrecking the submissive slut until she was a gaping, convulsing mess. She got up and grabbed a handful of Miranda's hair and tugged hard, making her pet rise as well.

"Time to prove it, then." She threw Miranda against the glass window, the pet licking her lips expectantly. "Stick out your ass for me."

Expecting a nice spanking, maybe getting whipped, Miranda relaxed and wiggled her already red ass, but when Shepard pushed her head against the glass with one hand, holding it in place, and sheated her fake shaft inside her ass in a single push all thoughts left her head. The window fogged with her heavy breaths as her tight, eager asshole was stretched around the toy. Although she knew not one of the recruits bustling by would ever see her being pounded, she desperately wanted to show the world just how much she was Shepard's bitch.

"You are always so tight, my beautiful whore." Miranda blushed with the praise, and when her mistress began thrusting her hips back and forth, almost removing the entire length before shoving it back in again, she was overwhelmed with pure unfiltered lust. This was all she wanted, to be fucked like the masochistic whore she was. "But are you truly mine? Or would you fuck anyone?"

"NO! I'm only yours.... only..... mmm.... mistress..." Speaking was hard given how hard Shepard was fucking her, smashing her against the window and turning her brain into a mush from all the pain and pleasure. "Please... oohh... fuck me harder." Her face and breasts were sliding up and down the cold glass, providing a nice contrast to the fire in her ass and her core. "Unngghh... only you can fuck me like this.... and....oh God.... you are the only one I love...."

Shepard had heard the same admission and others like it countless times before and she knew it was true, but it never failed to make her heart swell with love and pride, and her groin to grow wetter with sheer, unbridled lust. She removed her toy from Miranda's greedy asshole, and the slave let out a whimper at the loss.

"Get on your knees, ass up and face down."

The sex slave slid down the glass and got into position, knowing that in this pose her perfectly sculpted ass looked even more appealing. "Please.... more..."

"Don't worry..." Shepard slid to one knee behind her, aiming the tip of the strap-on at the abused asshole, and using her superior height to step on Miranda's head. She gripped the small waist with both hands, fingers digging painfully into the soft flesh. "I'm not done with you."

Miranda entered nirvana as she was fucked with all of Shepard's strength. The sheer pleasure and pain of the brutal fucking, the humiliating position, the erotic sounds of flesh pounding flesh combined with hers and her mistress moans and grunts that filled the room was too much for her to bear. She could only lay there and take the abuse like the sex toy she was, cumming non-stop, squirting her love juices all over the hardwood floor as her tongue lolled out of her open mouth and her eyes turned in her skull.

"Give it to me Miri.... yes... YES!!!!!... Ohhh...."

Seeing her wife cum without permission triggered Shepard's own peak, the stimulation too much for her to bear. She hilted herself in Miranda's ass as she rode the waves of her mind blowing orgasm. She let her slave go, and noticed her sex toy was reaching her limits, but the admiral wanted more, wanted to feel her pet's sweet pussy without a toy, so she quickly discarded the strap-on before turning Miranda on her back, holding one of her legs against her torso.

"Are you finished, my whore?"

"No, mistress..... please.... keep fucking me...."

"As you wish." Shepard smirked. "Don't cum until I do."

Shepard began grinding their pussies together, slowly at first, enjoying the subtle motion of Miranda's breasts as they swayed back and forth, the way her pink nipples stood hard at the top of the big, round mounds, the weak moans of the tired sex slave, before she began picked up her speed, rubbing their cores together faster, harder.

"Are you enjoying this, my filthy slave? Are you enjoying being fucked by your mistress?"

"Yes.... I love being fucked by you..." Miranda whimpered.

"You look so good right now, Miri. I should take a picture of you right now and send it to your sister." Shepard spoke through ragged breaths, fighting to control the pressure in her core. "I wonder how she would react seeing her beloved big sister for the slut she is."

"Do it... show to the world.... who I am....."

Miranda could barely speak, a sex haze had completely taken control of her mind. She knew she was an absolute mess, covered in sweat and love juices from herself and her mistress. They way Shepard's wetness rubbed against her own, their clits touching, the pain and humiliation set fire to her every nerve. Her massive rack was bouncing wildly, a hypnotic vision that she knew Shepard loved, and a slap to her breasts and the way Shepard's fingers sank painfully into her soft thigh alerted that her mistress was about to cum.

"Miri, cum with me...."

"Yes... yes.... mmmmmm.... oh Jane... I'm cumming!!!"

Both came hard, shouting for each other, their quivering pussies squirting together. Shepard collapsed on top of her exhausted pet, kissing her softly as she regained her breath.

"I will never let others see you like this, Miri. You are mine and mine alone."

"I know. And I wouldn't have it any other way, my love." Miranda replied with a smile before she let her wearyness take over, drifting into a peaceful sleep right there on the floor.

************************************************************************************************

Miranda woke up a couple of hours later, still feeling sore. Shepard was already dressed, working at her station, when she noticed her wife staggering to her feet.

"Hey, love. Get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom so we can grab some dinner."

"Mmmm... what time is it?"

"Late." Shepard blew her a kiss. "Go on, you've made me hungry."

"Yes, mistress." She sauntered before Shepard, swinging her hips as she picked up her scattered clothes and headed to the bathroom. When she got out of the bathroom, fully clothed and mostly clean, she grabbed the hand her wife offered as they left the office. To their surprise, Michael was still on his desk, flushed in embarrassment.

"Michael, I thought I sent you home hours ago."

"Well, ma'am." The marine stammered, incapable of looking her in the eyes. "It just seemed wrong to go before my commanding officer."

"Alright, I'll let this one slide." Shepard smiled brightly at him, knowing he must have heard them, but she wasn't ashamed at all. "But if you ever disobey a direct order again I'll have you sent to the most remote post I can think of. And I'm going now, so get out of here."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

They left the poor marine to pick up his belongings, and Shepard gave a wicked slap to Miranda's ass, before she grabbed it and looked backwards, meeting the marine's eyes and giving him a wink, leaving the man utterly disconcerted. Mirana, meanwhile, was reveling in the action, delighted that at least one person knew just how much she submitted to her mistress.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

Miranda nodded, but truthfully, she didn't care.

Fin.


End file.
